This Is Love
by bittersweetxsymphony
Summary: Addisam fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: So, this is dedicated to my best friend, my sister, basically, the one person who gives me inspiration to keep writing stories. ****AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119. She and I had an Addisam roleplay going, and it inspired this little baby. Anyway, enjoy! **_

This is Love

At first, everything seems just fine. Personal life, great. Work life, great. You work, you spend as much time as you can with your family outside of work. You make sure not to make the same mistake you'd made before. The one where you end up leaving somebody, without really saying anything. But that was a good reason. To you, it was, but it wasn't something that you discussed to anybody. You spend your days with your family, making them smile, making them laugh, making them feel loved, and being there for them whenever they felt sad. That was your job. Your job was to be the best guy you could be. The best husband, the best father, the best...anything.

You've been married for about a year now, and you've got a five year old step-daughter, who is more like a daughter to you, than anything. Aside from that, you have a daughter, a son-in-law, and a granddaughter, whom you love so much. And then there's your first love. Your ex-wife. You don't see her as much as you used to, because, your wife and your ex-wife used to be good friends. But now, they only saw each other when necessary.

Your twenty year old daughter shows up one day, with her four year old daughter in hand, and her...husband, with her. You can't help but wonder what they're doing here, rather than being in New York, where they're supposed to be attending college.

"I just missed you, Daddy." She tells you, wrapping her arms around you, and kissing your cheek, and you can't help but admit that you missed her. You don't question it, because she's her mother's daughter. She'll tell you whenever she's ready, because spontaneous visits aren't your daughter's thing. You remember that one time when she was six years old, and you'd planned a surprise birthday party with all her friends. She'd ended up crying for almost an hour, throwing a fit, about how she liked to know things, and she'd ended up trying to avoid speaking to you or her mother for a week. So you have to admit that you're curious.

She finally tells you two days later that she's transferring to a school in California, so that she can be closer to you. You're worried, because, what about her husband, and what about her daughter. Who is she to move all the way back to California, without discussing this with them. But oddly enough, her husband doesn't seem to really care all too much.

You didn't think much of it then, but looking back on it now, you know that you should have cared more.

You enjoy the time that she spent here, and as much as you don't want to, you call your ex-wife. You, and your ex-wife, obviously without your wife, spend the next few days, and weeks helping your daughter with a plan.

And then two months later, she's all settled in, and going to her new school. Two months later, you and your wife aren't on good terms, because she feels as though she should have been a part of this planning, because she's your wife. The arguments are endless, and keep going in circles. Over and over again, before she throws her hands up, and makes you sleep on the couch.

Not just that, but your five year old keeps sticking her tongue out at you. "You made Mama sad!" She keeps telling you, and although you feel bad, you knew that you had to respect your ex-wife's wishes. You don't want to be a tattle tale. You don't want to admit that your ex-wife hadn't wanted her former best friend, otherwise known as your current wife, to be there. Because as your ex-wife had said, this was your daughter and hers, but not your wife's daughter.

You don't know what's going on, because your wife's all cranky and pissed one minute, and the next, she's demanding sex, and once the two of you have had sex, she kicks you out of the bed and makes you sleep on the couch, telling you that she's still pissed at you. You don't see her as much, though.

You'd spent so much time focusing on trying to get on your wife's good side, that you hadn't noticed what was going on with your daughter's family. You hadn't noticed until it was too late. You hadn't noticed until your granddaughter ends up in the OR, and your daughter's husband is nowhere to be found. Your daughter's with friends, your ex-wife isn't around, and your daughter's best and oldest friend tells you that your daughter's pregnant with twins.

Twins. Well no wonder your daughter had wanted to move back home.

The worst thing that could happen to you, is when your boss tells you that you can't be in the OR. She has things under control, and has amazing surgeons taking care of your granddaughter.

You couldn't help but get pissed off, calling your wife over and over again. When she picks up, the first thing she tells you, is that she's pissed at you.

"I know you're mad, but, I really need you. Olivia was in an accident, and you're the best. I need you. Please. I really need you." You whispered, trying not to break down.

Before you know it, your wife shows up with a grim look on her face, letting you know that although she's pissed, she's going to be there for you. "I want you to be the surgeon on the case." You tell her.

She tells you that she'll see what she can do, because Charlotte King's the boss around here, and if Charlotte says no, then it's no. She disappears, and you expect her to come back a few minutes later, but instead, you find your daughter's best friend sitting beside you.

It isn't long before one of your good friends, Cooper Freedman shows up telling you that your wife's got this under control, and that although your granddaughter coded a few times, your wife's the best.

You feel bad, because she's your wife, and she should have been there. Your daughter is her stepdaughter, and that should mean something. You make a promise to yourself that you'll make it up to her, as soon as she comes back out.

You end up waiting a long time. One hour. Two hours. Three hours. By the fourth hour, you're pacing around in the waiting room, and just then, your daughter shows up, wondering what the hell had happened. You're grateful about her being here, because it's a good distraction. Although she's worried too, at least you've got somebody who knows what you're going through.

You hold your daughter close to you, and it seems like an eternity before your wife walks back out, looking even more exhausted than death, as she holds her scrub cap in her hands.

"She's safe. She'll be fine." Your wife says in a tired voice as your daughter jumps up, throwing her arms around your neck, and holding her tightly.

You're truly happy to have your wife there. You really are. When a nurse leads your daughter away, to see your granddaughter, you stand up and slowly walk over to her, pulling her into your arms. "I don't know what I would do without you." You murmur, as you rub her back gently. "You...saved her. You...you're Maya's stepmother, and you should have been there. I was wrong for not having you be there, with us. I was wrong about that. And I'll do whatever it takes, for you to forgive me." You whisper. "But Addison, I love you more than anything in this world." You tell her as you slowly pull away from her.

"I'm pregnant." She simply says.

**This was meant to be a one-shot that I was going to end here, but, I had another idea, and therefore, this will probably be a two-shot. If I feel even more inspired, then it will be more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, here is part two. Enjoy. And look out for a part three. I got inspired for a third part. I don't know about posting a fourth part, but at least you'll have a third part. Again, this is dedicated to the best person ever. My Herbyboo! **

It's not something you were expecting. You weren't expecting to find out that your daughter, AND your wife were pregnant at the same time. But, there it was, and as you pull away from her, she has tears in her eyes, and you can't figure out why. You lift up an arm and with the pad of your thumb, you wipe away her tears, before you lean in and kiss her on the lips. "That's...congratulations, baby." You tell her gently, letting her know that you're there for her, no matter what. But that only makes her cry even more as she shakes her head and turns away, trying to calm herself down.

Once she's calmer, she speaks. "I w-wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant. Now it's just...an even bigger risk. I could lose this baby." She says, and you can't help but sigh. You understand the risks that come with this pregnancy. You can't afford to be selfish and have her abort the baby, or anything crazy of a sorts, because, you want this baby. You want an actual child with her, and although you used to be against the idea...seeing her with your granddaughter, and her daughter, as well as your grown daughter, you can't help but want this with her. You want to do this whole child thing with her, from the very beginning.

It isn't long before she pulls away from you, and yawns, before she sits down on a chair, and you stand in front of her, questioning her on how your granddaughter is. She's got a certain look in your eyes, and you're not sure whether you want to hear what she has to say, or not. But you suck it up, and listen anyway.

She tells you that your granddaughter has a few broken ribs, a broken arm, a concussion, and her brain had been bleeding, and Amelia'd had to take care of that. You hear that she was put in a medically induced coma, and you feel sick to your stomach. All you want to do, is break your son-in-law's face. You want to murder him, and you can't help but tell this to your wife.

"You can't kill him, Sam. Our daughter needs you. This baby needs you. "She says, and trails off as she stands up, placing both hands on his shoulders. "Most importantly, I need you." She whispers in your ear and you turn your face, so that your noses are touching, and you can't help but smile at her. You're transfixed. Even though she looks completely exhausted, she looks stunning. She looks so beautiful.

You leave her for a few moments, just long enough to get her some fruit salad from the cafeteria, and surprisingly, she's able to eat it. Well, if you consider five pieces of fruit as eating something, then sure, she's able to eat.

The next few weeks are rough, for your entire family. Not only does your ex-wife come home, but she yells at you, before realizing that your wife had saved your granddaughter. And then she hugs your wife, who at that precise moment had been feeling nauseous and'd pulled away, running as fast as she could towards the bathrooms, and you explain why, before your ex-wife can get offended at the act. You wonder how the hell your wife manages to run in six inch heels, but you don't question her, because, it's Addison, and...that's the only explanation that's really needed.

Olivia wakes up, and soon after, as she recovers, Maya decides to get a divorce from Dink, and moves back in with Naomi. She'd move in with you, but she doesn't want to be a burden.

A few months later, when Olivia is completely recovered, Addison gets more and more pregnant. The downside? She seems to be losing weight, due to the baby's pickiness. Addison can't eat just anything, because this baby seems to have been rejected almost every type of food out there, except fruit. And you know that for her to get healthy, your wife can't just live on a fruit diet.

"Caleb Montgomery-Bennett" You suggest, and she makes a face, shaking her head, as she pops a piece of melon into her mouth, rubbing the baby bump. You'd been told that the baby was a boy.

"Heath." She suggests, and this time, you make a face. "Really, Addison?" You mutter, and she bursts into tears. It's weird. She's been so much more hormonal, than she'd been, when she'd been trying IVF. Anything made her moody. The only thing that seemed to keep her mood normal, was sex. Nonstop, endless, sex, and sometimes you needed to find excuses not to have sex.

"Addison...Addie. Baby, please." You begged, but she continued to cry even more, and you sigh. "Okay, okay. We can put Heath on the list of baby names. I promise. I love it." You lie, and she looks up at you with tears in her eyes, sniffling.

"Really? Y-you like it?" She asks, and you nod, looking at her in the eyes, and she can't help but squeal and clap her hands. "Okay, we eed other suggestions!" She says, and both of you sit side by side on the bed, flipping through the baby name book, looking for ideas.

"Henry Montgomery-Bennett?" You suggest, and she smiles. "I like that. It's cute." She says, and you're relieved that she doesn't pick a fight.

"Noah Montgomery-Bennett?" She suggests, and you nod, because, in all honesty, you actually like that name. You can try as hard as you can, to hate it, or see the negative sides of having that name, but it's rather cute. Noah Bennett. Noah Montgomery-Bennett. No matter how many ways you looked at it, you loved the name. And it fit with the middle name, Carson.

That was six months. But as time goes by, things seem to be getting worse. At one point, she almost loses the baby, and ends up on bedrest, until the baby would be born. And that wasn't fun for either of you. You had to take care of your five year old. You fed her, you watched movies with her - you did pretty much anything. You even kept your five year old from your wife, because there were times, when your wife would snap or yell at your five year old, for no good reason. She'd even gone as far as calling your daughter a spoiled, noisy brat, which had made her cry, and that was your first clue, that something was wrong.

Second clue? The fact that she'd started cursing at you. That was at seven months. You'd called your ex-wife, who had shown up, after much convincing, but had ended up getting worried, upon seeing your wife, who, no matter what, would still be a very good friend of hers.

"It's okay, Addie." Your ex-wife mutters, and checks everything out, before frowning and telling you that it was just the baby kicking.

Neither you, nor your wife are satisfied with that, but after some advice from your ex-wife, you walk over to your wife, and against her protests, rub her stomach. She hits you on the head five times, before trying to punch you in the stomach, but your ex-wife stops her, by grabbing her arms and holding them, as you rub the baby bump, until the baby seems to calm down, and only then, does your wife calm down.

In the following few months leading to the baby's birth, half your days are spent rubbing your wife's stomach. You don't get much sleep, because when she's asleep, you're up all night, rubbing her stomach, and when she's awake, you get her any foods that she desires, no matter what time or how far it is. You rub her feet, you run a bubble bath for her, and even though she's in a lot of pain, she still demands an endless amount of sex, which seems almost impossible, especially with the little sleep you've been getting.

You're counting down the days until her duedate. You count, but it seems so far away. You tell yourself that you have the time. It's still a few weeks away.

Are you prepared, when she claims to have peed in her bed? Or when she tells you that it's her water that broke, and not pee? Are you ready, when you call her former sister in law to watch your daughter? Are you prepared, when you're driving like a madman, who hasn't slept in months, as she screams, gripping your arm, digging her long, perfectly french manicured nails into your arm, making you want to yell out in pain.

And just when you tell yourself that's all the pain you'll get, well, it gets worse. Because you end up in the OR with her, as she grips your hand tightly, pushing and screaming, and cursing at you. She'd even managed to successfully punch you hard enough to knock the wind out of you. She does it once, and then twice, and then a third time, as she curses and yells, and cries, telling you how much she hates you, and that this is all your fault.

You're in shock. You're in shock and amazed, because when your ex-wife had been pregnant, the pregnancy had been easy. But with your wife? It had been hard as hell. She'd lost a significant amount of weight, due to ending up on a fruit diet during the entire pregnancy, thanks to the baby not tolerating any other types of food. She'd almost lost the baby, and this baby had made it impossible for either of them to get any sleep.

When you finally hear the cries of the baby and your wife letting out a cry as she allows her head to gently fall back onto your arm, you allow yourself to relax. It isn't until the nurse tells you "It's a girl", that the both of you lift your heads up in shock, because you'd been told that it was a boy. You'd only chosen boy names, not girl names.

And then comes your wife's crazy, insane hormones as she begins to sob, crying that she's a bad mother, for not having chosen girl names, and for not having known that it was a girl. She blamed herself, and called herself a bad doctor, and you tell yourself, you're in for a long, and wild ride.

"Hope." You tell her, and your wife nods. Both of you mutually agree that this was your little miracle baby. You thought that Addison, or the baby, or both would have died, but instead, neither had died. Hope was a perfect name.

"McKenna." Addison croaks out, as she yawns, and the nurse cleans off the baby, wrapping it in a blanket, before handing her off to Addison, who smiles. "Hi, sweetie. Hi, baby. I'm your mommy. And that's your daddy. Hi, sweet girl. Hey!" She coos, as you can't help but admire the little girl, who seems to already have gotten her mother's eyes. She seemed to be a perfect mix of the two of you.

"McKenna Hope Montgomery-Bennett." You mutter, and Addison looks up at you, glaring. "No, Bennett." She says firmly.

"Montgomery-Bennett" You say.

The two of you bicker for the next three minutes, as the baby yawns and closes her eyes, falling asleep in her mother's arms, and you gently take her from Addison, holding her closely. "Hey, kid. I'm your daddy." You mutter as you crouch down, so that both you and Addison can hold and admire your daughter.

This wasn't what you'd expected. You'd both wanted a little boy. But a girl was good too. She was perfect. She was your perfect miracle.

"McKenna Hope Bennett." Addison says softly, and you don't even try to argue with her. You can argue about that later. Right now, you're only focused on letting Addison get her rest, so that you can spend time holding your daughter.

"You should get some sleep." You mutter, as she yawns again, and shakes her head. "I'm fine. Not tired." She mumbles.

"And my name is Sanjaya." You mutter sarcastically. To that, your wife lets out a soft, tired laugh as she hands you the baby.

"Okay, Mr. Sanjaya. Try not to turn my baby against me, while I'm asleep." She teases, and you say. "I'll try" before you wink.

**Author's Note: Yeah, originally, the baby's supposed to be a boy, but, I saw a photo of this really cute girl, who is a literal mix of Addison and Sam, and it made me swoon, and, that's why this baby ended up being a girl. Unplanned. Anyway. Yeah. Reviews would be appreciated, but not needed.**


End file.
